


Green Lantern's Protégée

by The_Spiffy_Writer



Series: Cyra Brion [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Multi, OC, Plot, Superherione, Superheroes, Teenage Superhero, space, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spiffy_Writer/pseuds/The_Spiffy_Writer
Summary: Hal Jordan AKA one of the Green Lantern and member of the Justice League, chosen by the Guardians of the Universe to protect his sector of the Universe. Now it is his turn to choose a protégée. Cyra Brion, a girl with a dangerous sense of humor and the will to do good, becomes something amazing--a hero. Six months later, Cyra is chosen to join a team of young heroes, but with friends she'd die for, secrets poisoning the team's every step, and a villainous shadow watching her, can Cyra prove she has what it takes to be a Green Lantern?





	1. "Thank god he left that stupid hat."

**Somewhere between Washington, D.C. and Los Angeles. **  
July 4, 12:00 EDT****

********

"Come on, Hal! Today's the day and we can't be late!" a happy voice yelled at the Green Lantern.  
Flying through the air, on the way to the Hall of Justice, was Hal Jordan, better known as Green Lantern and his protégée of six months, Cyra Brion. The blonde was flying through the air, a green mask on her face as she wore a female version of the Green Lantern uniform. Her Lantern Ring glowed green, as did her whole body with the willpower as they flew through the air, eyes matching an illuminating green. 

"Slow down some! We got time. It's not like they would start without their favorite Lantern!" Hal said cockily, pointing at himself as  
Cyra rolled her once amber, now glowing green eyes as her shoulder blade length hair flew in front of her face as she only went faster. 

"I want to get there on time! I'm so excited!" Cyra laughed as her stomach moved around, either from excitement or the speeds she was flying through the air. She didn't know. "I finally get to meet the other sidekicks! The other heroes too!"  
Hal chuckled at the girl's excitement. It has only been six months since he found her when he was in LA on a mission. The girl almost got herself killed trying to help him out and managed to knock herself out of a mind controlled state. Seeing her potential and her strong will, he offered her a shot at his protégée. It took Hal a few trips to the Corps HQ and a lot of convincing to get the Corps to even let the girl try a ring and make her an official Green Lantern in training. She learned fast and was fun to be around, which is all the proof Hal needed to be happy with his decision. Not to mention her strong will and already managing to make complex things with her ring, giving him endless bragging rights with the other Lanterns. Then adding that she was only fifteen, made it even better to rub it in the others faces that he picked the best protégée out there. 

Hal caught a glimpse of yelling from down below and slowed down. "Cyra, a quick pit stop! Looks like we have some trouble." 

The girl let out a sigh but knew it was their job to help the innocent and all of that, so she sucked it up and put on her battle face. She followed Hal down below to find Icicle Sr. having his own messed up version of fun on a bank. The police surrounded the place and they were constantly subjected to bursts of ice being shot at them. 

"Ugh, not this guy again. A guy I know, Alan, he said this guy's been a pain in his rear since long before the Justice League. After this, he's going back to Belle Reve, basically his second home," Hal talked as they landed and walked up to the police officers. 

Cyra just nodded her head along, used to Hal's constant babble, a trait they seemed to share. The police officers nodded in there direction and they nodded back, without taking the time to talk to them.

"So what's the plan?" Cyra asked Hal and before Hal could even open his mouth to respond, Cyra started to throw ideas at him. "Like, put the shield around and just float him right into Belle Reve? Or we could knock him out with some old-fashion green fist power. Or I have been working on that new dragon move and we could—" Cyra was cut off by Hal. 

"I was just planning on winging it."

Cyra gave him an exasperated look as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "But I wanted to try the dragon thing."

"We'll try that another time. But for now, we going to split duties," Hal said. 

"I call—" Cyra was once again cut off by Hal.

"I'll fight Ice Brain and you're going to take care of the hostages. Make them get to safety." 

Cyra let out a groan, "But I wanted to take on Senior! I like the whole fighting thing more than the whole 'get people out of the building' part."

Hal rolled his eyes at his teenage protégée as he started on one of the talks they had many times before, "Exactly why you should work more with the hostages. Saving people is what this is all about, not fighting the bad guys."

"You're just saying that because you want to fight him," Cyra huffed. 

She wasn't wrong, but Hal liked to add a bit of wisdom to his greed. That way he didn't feel as bad. 

The pair powered up and busted through the door of the bank, being greeted by Icicle Sr., "Nice to see someone finally showed up.  
Now let's—" He was cut off by Hal flying at him full speed. Senior shot ice blast after ice blast with some weird tech, but Hal blocked it off of him with an easily made shield. 

Cyra flew over to the hostages, who were iced to the walls and pillars by their hands. They were all adults that ranged from in their twenties to fifties it looked like. They were talking and screaming, some crying uncontrollably. 

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here," Cyra assured them as she thought about how she could get the ice off of them and them out of the building without hurting them. 

"Who are you?" one man yelled and Cyra rolled her eyes. These things happen when you spend most of your time in space and have only been a superhero for a few months. People don't know you. 

"Yeah! We want Green Lantern," another agreed and suddenly Cyra was bombarded with comments and yells from the hostages. 

"Look! I'm a Green Lantern too! And right now you're only chances of getting out of here alive and not seriously wounded. So you can either take my help or sit here and get your butts frozen off!" Cyra yelled, ending the silence as they all looked down embarrassed. 

"Thought so," Cyra muttered as she held her ring out and imaged two strong hands that were connected to her own. She opened her eyes as the green glowed more intently and the used the hands to rip the ice off the walls, glad the hostages only had cuffs, because if the ice was really connected to their skin, they would have gotten some nice patches of skin stick to the ice when the hands ripped them off. 

The green hands were the size of a basketball as they ripped the ice up. There were around forty hostages, so she focused more and imaged more of the hands helping rip the hostages free from around the bank. It took a lot of focus and is about to look at multiple situations at once and control them. Cyra, luckily, had that skill. 

Once all the hostages were freed, the hands shaped into large floor-to-ceiling, transparent walls that shielded the hostages from Icicle Sr.'s ice blasts as he tried to hit Hal, who flew around him and was laughing as he had fun dodging the blasts.  
Cyra forced the other hostages out with the wall, which pushed them straight out the door. The blonde then turned to Hal and growled slightly before sending a wall straight at Senior, making it smaller, so it wouldn't hit Hal. Senior didn't see it coming and was flung across the room on impact as his back his the wall. Hal took the chance to put materialize a green straight jacket on him. 

Hal flew down and stood beside Cyra and put a hand on her shoulder, "You did well. Even though I totally had that handled."  
Cyra turned from Hal, so she could look at him as she put a hand on her waist and pointed to a gagged and bounded Icicle Sr., "You were taking too long! Today is the day! Not let's hand this creep over to the police and hightail our way out of here."

 

**Washington D.C.  
July 4, 14:00 EDT ******

********

The two Lanterns finally arrived at the Hall of Justice, Cyra mad to see that they got there last. They landed, the green glow subsiding a little as they stood in front of Batman, Aquaman, the Flash, and Green Arrow. Their sidekicks stood next to them, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Speedy. 

"See KF! We weren't the last ones here for once!" the Flash said as he put a hand on his yellow and red sidekicks back. Kid Flash rolled his eyes before his eyes settled on Cyra, emerald eyes widening as he grinned at her, seeing she looked to be around his age. 

"Who's the girl?" Speedy asked. He was wearing some weird Robin Hood style attire and looked to be around eighteen, older than all the other sidekicks. What Cyra did not fail to notice was the stupid, yellow hat that sat on his red hair. 

Hal was about to speak, but this time Cyra cut him off by saying cockily, "Green Lantern's protégée. Yanno, youngest Green Lantern in history so far. Not to mention being a female human. Human, in general, is pretty rare. Plus, being extremely powerful gives endless bragging rights at the Corps." 

Hal raised an eyebrow at his protégée as he nudged her to be quiet. Cyra just looked back on him and gave him the look that said, 'Like you haven't done the same thing before'. Speedy glared at her as Flash said, "I see why you picked her, GL." 

Cyra grinned proudly as Hal rolled his eyes. 

"Well, Welcome to the Hall of Justice. I am Aquaman. This is my protégée Aqualad."

"My real name is Kaldur'ahm. But my friends call me Kaldur," The dark-skinned Atlantean said to her with a friendly nod.

The ginger boy speed in front of her as grinned at her brightly before introducing himself, "I'm Kid Flash. But you can call me the man of your dreams." 

"You know, I would, but," Cyra held out the but, already struggling to hide her smirk, "You're not really a man. Your voice is kind of high. Have you gone through puberty yet?" She teased. 

Cyra was only joking. In all honesty, she knew the kid had to be around her age. She assumed he already went through puberty, considering he was a good five inches taller than her and had a pretty deep voice. But if she admitted that out loud, then she couldn't poke fun at him. 

Flash and Robin broke out in laughter as Kid Flash crossed his arms with a huff and even Aquaman and Aqualad broke out in a smile. Hal gave her a stern look, but she knew he was really proud of that comeback coming from his protégée. Speedy and Batman both had an unaffected look, but unlike his partner, Green Arrow was struggling to hold in his laughter. 

"Come on. Time to get you acquainted with the Hall of Justice," Batman said in his usual deep and emotionless voice. 

Cyra found herself walking between Robin and Kid Flash, Speedy seemed to be determined to glare at her and avoid her at all costs. 

"So, I'm Robin. I never heard or seen you before. How long have you been a Green Lantern?" Robin asked. 

"Green Lantern in training and about six months," Cyra said with a smirk. 

Kid Flash, also interested but for a completely different reason, said, "That's pretty soon to be invited for the Justice League. You must have some awesome moves." 

Cyra caught what Kid Flash really meant and his flirtatious smirk that came with it. The blonde rolled her eyes at him, "I am way out of your league, Lover-Boy. Both in looks and skill level." 

Robin let out a cackle that made Cyra grin widely and she had to hold back her laugh at his laugh. The thirteen-year-old had a contagious laugh. Kid Flash just let out a huff as he looked at her with a mischievous glint in his green eyes, "Wanna bet?"

Before Cyra could speak, they were sudden flashes of cameras and could catch a whiff of the citizen's conversations. 

"Is that Batman?" 

"I see Flash and Flash Jr.!" 

"His names Speedy."

"No, Speedy Green Arrow's sidekick." 

"Well, that makes no sense." 

Cyra openly laughed at the commentary, earning her a glare from both Kid Flash and Speedy, but when they weren't looking her and Robin shared a grin. 

"Who's the girl in green?"

"No idea." 

"Do you think she's single?"

"Maybe it's the new Robin!"

That was only some of the talk Cyra heard when they saw her between the two boys. Robin pulled a face and she huffed and crossed her arms with a sour look on her face. Kid Flash let out a laugh to her expense this time. 

"Six months of working my butt off means nothing to these people," the amber-eyed Lantern muttered, the other barely able to make out what she was saying. 

"Have all four, wait, five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time—"

Kid Flash started but was cut off by Speedy. "Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." 

Cyra rolled her eyes at Speedy, having an almost immediate dislike for him. Even after today there still going to be sidekicks. She was still going to be in training. This whole Justice League thing was just an extra. She had the Corps to get into. That's what her training was focused on. 

"Sorry, first time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed," Kid Flash apologizes, scratching the back of his neck but was grinning in excitement anyway. 

"You are overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed," Robin muttered out loud, which seemed to be more of a thought. 

Cyra just gave him a strange look before looking at the others in confusion and asking, "What's he talking about?" 

Speedy continues to ignore the young Lantern, but Kid Flash and Aqualad both shrug their shoulders, not seeming to take much thought into it. We walk up the steps to the Hall of Justice, entering the building to see large statues of the members. 

"Oh, maybe that's why," Cyra could hear Robin say. 

The blonde just ignored it as she smirked and boasted, "They're going to have a statue of me here someday. Strongest Green Lantern to ever protect Earth." 

"The day you get a statue will be the day I miss a target," Speedy scoffed as he smirked at the younger girl. 

"You must have terrible aim," She shot back, making him glare at her before going back to avoiding her. A door then slides open to reveal Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

Holy intergalactic cow poop, I am meeting the whole league! The big dogs! Earlier today I got locked out of my house and now I'm here! 

Those were the thoughts flowing through Cyra's mind like a river as Martian Manhunter spoke in a deep and wise voice, "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Green Lantern. Welcome." 

The sidekicks followed the Martian into a room with a few chairs, a large screen, and some books. The fifteen-year-old saw Robin and KF fist bump when they saw the room as MM started to speak again, "You now have access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and, of course, our library." 

Flash motioned around us, "Make yourselves at home." 

Kid Flash and Robin raced to the available chairs, including one that Cyra was about to sit in. Kid Flash just zoomed in and sat down before her, sending the Lantern a wink. Aqualad took the last available seat, which left her and Speedy standing. 

"You can always sit here," Kid Flash said with a smirk as he patted his lap. 

Cyra put on a completely fake smile and started to walk towards Kid Flash. His smirk grew, but Green Lantern could tell that he  
was kind of shocked. But his shocked showed when she walked right past him and turned next to him, so she was on his right. She  
gave him a sickly sweet smile before turning and focusing her ring on a space. 

A green chair, like the one the others were sitting in, appeared and she sat in it, putting her feet up on a little foot holder she also materialized from her ring. She had to stay focus on the chair, which was getting easier since she was sitting in it and that kept her clung to it. 

Robin let out a cackle at the two older teens but was interrupted by Batman, "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking the same day. We shouldn't be long." 

"Wait, we don't get to come?" Cyra asked, mostly towards her own mentor as she stood up, her chair disappearing with her movement.

"Strictly League business. You'll be caught up once we're done." Hal assured her as they were all scanned into the door. 

"Recognized: Batman 0-2, Aquaman 0-6, Green Lantern 0-5, Flash 0-4, Green Arrow 0-8, Martian Manhunter 0-7, Red Tornado  
1-6," A female voice announced as it scanned all the adults one by one. 

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside! Not a glorified backstage pass!" Speedy spat, anger boiling off of him. 

"For once I agree with, Funny Hat. Why do we have to sit here? Aren't we supposed to become members?" Cyra stood up, an eyebrow raised as she addressed the senior league members with confusion laced in her words.

Aquaman stepped forward and addressed the two, "It's the first step. You've been granted access few others get." 

"Oh really? Who cares what side of the glass we're on?" Speedy's words were just made his anger more evident.

Cyra and the rest all looked at the glass that was surrounding the upper perimeter of the room, where you could see tourists taking pictures and talking amongst themselves. Cyra gave them a little wave with an uneasy look before turning back to the others. 

"Dude, you need to have some patience—" Hal was cut off by Speedy who yelled, "What I need is respect."

Cyra narrowed her eyes at Speedy. She knew he had a point. But he cut off Hal, who does cut everyone else off, but only she could cut him off. Hal was her mentor. She officially hated him. From loyalty or just pure dislike, it didn't matter. 

All the sidekicks were looking confused at Speedy's tantrum. Even confused as to why the young Green Lantern was now glaring at Speedy when she was just united with him. 

"You're kidding right?" Speedy addressed us, pointedly ignoring my glare. "You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the league!"

KF seemed to be the only other sidekick willing to speak, but in a nervous tone, "Well, sure . . . but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." The speedster shrugged at the end, looking around at the others in useless hope. 

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Speedy suddenly declared, throwing his hands in the air.  
Robin, KF, and Aqualad all looked to be in a stage of shock, turning to their mentor's with wide eyes. 

"Wait . . . you guys didn't know that?" Cyra asked, unsure. 

"I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pitstop for catching Zeta-Beam transporters to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

"How do they know that?" Batman asked, well more like demanded, towards Hal and Green Arrow. 

"It was a secret?" Cyra asked, confused. Hal just told her so easily she assumed all the sidekicks knew. It didn't really seem like a huge secret. 

"Was it a secret?" Hal asked, a little unsure himself as he and Cyra exchanged looked that shared the same meaning. Uh oh. 

You could tell that Batman rolled his eyes under his cowl as he then turned to Green Arrow for his excuse. 

"I thought we could make an exception," Green Arrow shrugged, his eyes hopeful behind his mask, but that hope was soon destroyed by the famous Bat-Glare. 

"You're not helping your case, son," Aquaman said in his deep and kingly voice. "Or—" He was cut off.

"Or what? You're sending me to my room?" Speedy sneered, causing Cyra to curl her lip in disdain. "I'm not your son! I'm not even his," Speedy barked as he pointed to Green Arrow, who looked hurt by the statement before Speedy continued, just more darkly, "I thought I was his partner. But not anymore!"

He then threw his stupid hat on the ground in a rage and moved towards the door. It wasn't until he was in the door frame did he turn back and looks at us over his shoulder. "Guess they're right about you four. You're not ready." 

With that, Speedy was gone. 

"Thank god he left that stupid hat."

Before any of the adults in the room could address the situation, Superman's face popped up on a TV screen. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." 

"Duh, that usually happens in an explosion," Cyra muttered but found herself at the receiving end of a Bat-Glare.  
Batman turned back to the screen before starting to talk in his usual deep and dark voice, "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus.  
This could present the perfect opportunity to-" Batman was cut off by a picture of Zatara coming up on another screen. 

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to block out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman's voice cut through, asking a question without having to say any more words. 

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." 

Cyra clenched her jaw, but kept quiet nonetheless.  
Hal could tell that he was going to be getting the silent treatment from her for a while for not letting her in on the League business. He practically hears her yelling that she just sat here and did nothing as they went and saved the world. 

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman declare without any thought from the other Leaguer's as he turned to the four sidekicks left. 

"Stay put." 

Robin jumped up, "Why?"

"This is a League mission," Aquaman addressed the shorter boy. 

"Aren't we supposed to be League now?" Cyra demanded but was ignored. 

Flash tried to settle them down, "You're not trained—"

"Since when?" Kid Flash cut him up, all the sidekicks seemed to be standing now, united against their mentors.

"He means that you're not trained to work as a part of this team," Hal rephrased for Flash and motioned around him to the other  
Leaguer's. 

"What better way to train then go out and do it?" Cyra said, reminding Hal how impulsive she is and how she just jumps into action. "There will be other missions when you're ready," He addressed to his protégée. 

"Liar!" She snapped, shocking almost everyone in the League. "You just brought us here to hold us over. Were always going to be "not trained" to you guys. If we weren't going to actually join and League and actually try to help, why bring us here?" 

Batman settled a glare on her, but she was unflinching against the whole League. "You four are to stay put. That's an order." 

Before any of them could even open their mouths to argue, the Leaguer's Zeta'd away without another word. 

Kid Flash finally seemed to let out his anger, "When we're ready! How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like-like—"

"Sidekicks," Cyra spat for him. 

"My mentor. My king. I thought he trusted me," Aqualad seemed distraught at the fact as Cyra patted him on the shoulder and she had to tilt her head up at him because of his height as she gave him a half smile. 

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They have an HQ in space!" Kid Flash yells, throwing his hands into the air before settling them back on his waist. 

"What else aren't they telling us?" Kaldur asked, looking up from the floor and was met with blank faces. 

Robin crosses his arms and says sadly, "Better question: Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Because that guy's a douche!" Cyra said, making everyone's heads turn to her. "He was just throwing a tantrum. We're going to tough through this. Fight through this! I wasn't going to turn my back on my mentor just because I didn't get in with some  
superhero group. This is just a side gig, I'm heading for the Corps. The Justice League will regret not giving us that access!"

"How?" KF asked, running a hand through his tousled ginger hair. 

"We have to do something that proves to them that we can handle this stuff!" Cyra said as she stomped her foot. "What we will do. I don't know," Cyra admitted. 

"What's Project Cadmus?" Kaldur suddenly asked. 

A smirk grew on Cyra's face as he tapped her temple before pointed her finger at Kaldur, "Now that's an idea we can run with." 

"Don't know. But I can find out," Robin declared with a matching smirk.

Robin went over to the computer and started typing like a made man before bringing up a screen that read: ACCESS DENIED.

"Wanna bet?" Robin chuckled before clicking a few more times and the ACCESS DENIED turned to ACCESS GRANTED.

KF and I exchanged a look before he said, "Whoa, how are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Bat Cave," Robin said with a sly grin as he continued to type on the keyboard.

"I can do that," Cyra whispered to no one in particular, but both Kaldur and Kid Flash rolled their eyes. 

"Alright," Robin started as he found the right file, "Project Cadmus . . . a genetic lab here in D.C. That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious then maybe we should investigate." 

"Solve the case before they do. That would be poetic justice," Kaldur said slowly, testing the words in his mouth as he seemed to be in deep thought. 

"They are all about justice," Cyra said with a smile as she rested her elbow on a smirking Robin's shoulder. 

"But they said to stay put."

Robin easily counters with his quick thinking, "For the blocking out the sun mission, not this!"

"Wait," Kid Flash speed over to the pair and went between them, resting his arms on their shoulders, "Are you two going. Because if you guys are going, I'm going." 

Cyra tried to move out from under KF's arm, but she kept a tight hold on her as he grinned at her flirtatiously before him and  
Robin turned to Kaldur and put on stupid smiles. 

Kaldur's eyes scanned over our faces as we all looked at him with hope in our eyes. 

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission." 

We all shared a victorious look as Robin smirked and said slyly, "We didn't come for a play date."

 

The superhero team of four arrived at the Cadmus building to see to scientists stuck on top of the building with the police and firefighters surrounding them. They were calling out as some officer assured them they would be alright. 

Cyra snorted, Yeah right.

Her suspicions were correct when an explosion rocked the building and the scientists fell off the roof. Cyra powered up and was about to blaze in and save the day when she was beaten by a blur of yellow and red speed up the roof and throw the scientists back to their previous place. Kid Idiot then didn't have enough speed or friction to keep him on the wall, so he had to grab onto a ledge before he fell. 

"Look! It's Flash Boy!" An officer yelled as he pointed to where Kid Flash was hanging by the window sill. 

"It's Kid Flash!" You could hear the young speedster yell. "Why is that so hard?"

"Does he always run ahead? We need a plan. We . . . Robin?" Aqualad asked, annoyance evident in his voice. 

Cyra assumed he was talking to only her because you could hear Robin's cackle as he disappeared into a window on the building. 

"Green Lantern, help Kid Flash. I'll get the scientists down safely," Kaldur orders, already getting his water weapons ready. 

Cyra nodded her head and flew over to KF and right before his hands slipped off the ledge, she grabbed him by his wrists and flew him over to a window where she could hear Robin's cackle. 

"Thanks, babe. Look's like I really fell for you," Wally jokes as he winked at her. 

Cyra rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but grin a little at the bad joke as she suddenly dropped him a few feet from the ground, so he fell on his butt with a grunt. He looked up to glare at her, but Cyra was already at Robin's side as he hacked into some high tech looking computer with his weird watch. 

"I appreciate the help," Aqualad said as he finally reappeared through the window, a sarcastic tone to his voice. 

"You handled it. Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Robin said, only half paying attention to the Atlantean as he was too busy hacking. Aqualad let out a noise of dissatisfaction as he turned and walked down a different corridor. 

She could hear Aqualad mutter something as he came back with an inquisitive look on his face. 

"What is it?" Cyra asked, making the two others look up at Aqualad too. 

"I saw something," Was all he said as he lead us to an elevator door that was locked. 

"All elevators should be locked down," Kid Flash said with a raised eyebrow at the door. 

"This is wrong," Robin muttered under his breath before bringing up a holographic screen on his watch. "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad stated as he walked towards the door and pried it open with inhuman strength. But that would make sense, considering he is an Atlantean. 

The four looked down the elevator shaft to see it went really deep with small lighting until you couldn't see the bottom. 

"That explains why they would need a high express elevator. This place is way more than two stories. If the Justice League doesn't have it in their systems, then that means they probably aren't going to want to share whatever is going on down there," Cyra observed. 

Robin attached a wire to the ceiling of the elevator before jumping down, his robe making a sliding noise as he descended down.  
So the others could ride down in more comfort, Cyra made a small green platform for Kid Flash and Aqualad to stand on. When they started to go down, Cyra was glad that Robin ran out of rope and they had to stop. Beads of sweat were rolling down her face from the focus. Platforms were always hard for her, which was odd because it was a simple thing to make. Too simple for Cyra and including that she was flying and already tired from using her powers the whole day, she was not strong enough yet to carry two teenage boys any farther down. 

"Are you okay, Green Lantern?" Aqualad's strong voice cut through her thoughts as she swallowed and nodded her head, looking up to see the three boys looking at her worriedly. 

She cracked a smile, "Just drained. I should walk it off some. Using the ring, so much today can get tiring." 

Robin hacks through the door and Aqualad files the heroes through as Robin said, trying to be cheery, "Welcome to Project Cadmus!"

Kid Flash takes it as his chance and runs ahead at super speed, not stopping even when he hears Kaldur yell, "Kid, wait!"

Cyra rolled her eyes. "Do any of you people have any patience?" 

She got an eye roll out of Robin, who knew she was referring to him and Kid Moron. KF turned a corner and they were just in time to see him almost trampled by some big purplish grey beasts. They were the sizes of elephants with large tusks and little creatures on their shoulders. The little creatures had horns on their heads and red eyes. The horns glowed when they looked at the little group, before turning back forward and the beasts marched away. 

"Okay," Robin started with his hands up, "I'm officially whelmed."

"Well Batman had the right idea to be suspicious about this place," Cyra said, watching as the beasts marched away. "Robin, find out about . . . whatever the heck those things are."

Robin nodded at the Lantern in training before going over to a computer as he hacked into it and in seconds brought up a screen that looked like the stats on the video games Cyra would play.

A light bulb seems to go off in KF's head, "This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It powers its own energy with those things." He motioned to where the weird creatures disappeared. 

"Even the name is a clue," Aqualad started with a deep expression settling over on his face. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth." 

"I am pretty sure that was on my history exam," Cyra said as an afterthought but was ignored. 

"And Cadmus creates new life too. They call these things genomorphs," Robin let out a noise of surprise as he opens up a new screen. "Look at the stats on these things! Super strength! Telepathy! Razor claws? These things are living-,"

"Weapons," Cyra cut him off. 

"There engineering an army! But for who?" Kid Flash asks after his realization. 

"Wait, there's something else. Project Kr," Robin narrows his eyes at the screen before his voice rose a few octaves. "The file is triple encrypted. I can't—"

"Stop! Don't move!" A deep voice cut off Robin as Cyra spun around to see a man in a golden helmet. The man's eyes can be seen expanding behind the small holes in his helmet. "Robin? Kid Flash? Aqualad? What are you doing here?"

"Wow. I'm surprised someone got your name right," Cyra whispered to KF.

"And who are you?" Helmet guy asked her. Cyra rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath about not being noticed. 

"At least he knows who I am," Kid Flash shot back with a smirk. 

"I'm a Green Lantern. You know, the Green Lantern's protégée? I got the ring and everything," Cyra said. She was meet with a blank look as the guy turns back to the other three heroes. This caused Cyra to huff in annoyance. I'm a hero too, you know, she thought.

"I know you. Your Guardian, a hero," Aqualad steps forward facing the guy called Guardian.

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" KF asks, joining Kaldur. 

"I'm Chief of Security here. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League and figure this out," Guardian said. 

It angered Cyra how he was talking down to them. Treating them like five year olds, saying that he would call their mentors to "work this out". They could work it out themselves. 

"Do you really think the League would approve of you guys breeding living weapons?" Cyra snapped at him, anger making a green a haze around her amplify. 

"Weapons? What are you—" He stopped talking as he clutched his head in his hands in pain. Cyra noticed a little genomorph on his  
shoulder and it's horns started to glow. "Ugh. My head."

He suddenly looks up, an army of genomorphs behind him as he points a finger at the group, "Take them down hard! No mercy!"  
Robin wastes no time throwing a smoke bomb into the ground, giving us a getaway cloud. Robin takes out a grappling hook and is out of that mess before you could say, "Batman". Cyra powered up as she flew into the air, above the smoke. She saw a yellow and red blur move towards a door, which she assumed Robin went. She flew towards where she last saw the blur and landed in time to see Robin hacking into some type of door with Kid Flash by his side. 

"Where's Aqualad?" Cyra asked as a door slid open and Robin stood up from his crouching position.

No one responded as Kid Flash had to push her into the door. The door was starting to close when Kaldur appeared, running full speed towards the door with a pack of genomorphs behind him. 

"Kaldur!" Cyra yelled as she ran on pure instinct and threw a green energy blast at the army, making them disperse for a second as  
Aqualad managed to get into the door just in time. He mumbled out a thank you before he turns to us. 

"We're headed down?" He asked and I notice how we were, in fact, going down. I gave Robin a raised eyebrow, waiting for his explanation. 

"Dude up is out," KF said to Robin. 

"Excuse me, but Project Kr is down on sub-level 52."

"When did we decide to go to see whatever Project Kr is?" Cyra argued. 

"Cyra is right. This is out of control. Maybe we should call the League," Kaldur said thoughtfully. 

Cyra's eyes widened as she instantly put a hand on Kaldor's shoulder, so he would look at her. "What? No way. We can't call the League! They will kill us! Hal will make me do chores for weeks. I would rather not go through intergalactic chores ever again." 

"And we're already here," Robin agrees as the door opens and Cyra makes it her job to run out as soon as she can. 

We come to two hallways with weird, dark purple walls and weird lumps on them. 

"So, bizarre looking hallway number one or bizarre looking hallway number two?" Kid Flash pipes us. 

It seemed like it was chosen for us when a purple guy in a lab coat. He had horns on his head and resembled one of the smaller genomorphs Cyra had seen earlier. 

"Bizarre looking hallway number two it is!" Cyra yelled as she flew into the air, grabbed Kaldur by his forearms as she started flying down that hallway, Robin and Kid Flash behind her. She grunted with Kaldor's weight, in her head wishing she would have made him a platform of something. 

Kid Flash soon pulled ahead of her and when he turned a corner, ran right into a scientist lady. They both screamed as the dark-skinned lady with glasses hit the ground hard, the door she came out of closing. 

"The door!" Cyra yelled as she speeds up and focused on making a hand. 

A green hand flew out of her ring as she motioned with her own to pick up a can and place it in the door. It worked, but the hand disappeared almost right after, leaving Cyra gasping with using so much power in only one day. 

Cyra managed to fly through the door, everyone getting in as Kaldur hit the door closed. The green aura around Cyra faded as she collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath. Kid Flash placed a hand on her back and gave her a half smile. 

"You did well. You must be pretty drained after all of that."

Cyra couldn't respond, so she only nodded as she struggled to stand.

"I disabled the door. We're safe," Robin says, moving away from a keypad on the door. 

"We're trapped," Kaldur observed. 

"Guys, you might wanna see this," KF said. Cyra turned to see him staring at a pod with a boy inside. The boy had black hair and was extremely well built. He wore a bright white suit with a red S on his chest.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cyra whispered, but the others could hear her perfectly well. 

"Big K, little R. That's the atomic symbol for Krypton!" Kid Flash said in awe. 

Kaldur looked to Robin and gave him the order to hack. In seconds Robin had all the information they needed to know about their new friend. 

"Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force-grown in sixteen weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman!"

"More like stolen from Superman," Kid Flash observed with narrowed eyes. 

"How could they even get Superman's DNA? It's not like you can just shove a needle into a guy whose invincible," Cyra said, earning worrisome looks from Aqualad and Kid Flash and a shoulder shrug from Robin.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid Flash agreed. 

Robin continues reading from the screen on the computer in front of him, "The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four seven." 

"So . . . he's a plant?" Cyra asked with a raised eyebrow and Kid Idiot let out a snort. Cyra rolled her eyes at him as he stared at her with a grin. 

Aqualad got us back on track, "And these creatures?" He pointed to the genomorphs that Cyra just now noticed was on Superboy's shoulders. 

"Genomorph gnomes. There telepathic. Force feeding him an education."

"We can only guess what else. They're making a slave out of . . . well, Superman's son," Kid Flash said, a sudden sadness lacing in his voice. 

"Now we contact the League," And Aqualad glares at Cyra right when she opened her mouth, silently saying it was not up for negotiation. Cyra nodded, looking at the floor instead.  
Aqualad touched his belt, but nothing happened and Robin confirmed that they had no signal. 

"We're in too deep. Literally," Kid Flash attempted a pun but just earned a blank look from Cyra. The team is silent as Cyra looks  
sadly towards Superboy, asleep in the pod. 

"We can't leave him here," Kid Flash speaks her thoughts for her.  
Robin nods and the Green Lantern turns back to them and says, "If this really has Superman's powers, and seeing what we have so far, Cadmus is not the people to have him. It would be uncool to leave him in their hands. He'd be safer with us."

That was all that Aqualad needed to give the order, "Set him free. Do it."  
Robin nods and pressed the button. 

The whole team turns in anticipation as the door slowly opens, revealing a cloud of fog and Superboy's blue eyes wide open. It was silent for only a moment before the clone let out a yell of rage and flew out of the pod.

Cyra, drained, wasn't quick enough to react and was checked right into the wall, hitting it with such force that she saw stars. She wobbled as she flew into the air, shocked to see that already Kid Flash was knocked out and Robin was being crushed by Superboy's foot. Cyra didn't think, she just flew into action as she made a small shield in front of her as she rammed into Superboy at full speed.

Superboy flew into the wall as Robin muttered a thank you. Kaldur jumped onto Superboy's back as they fought for control. Robin ran towards them but was kicked hard in the head when Superboy flew into the air, sending Robin flying back into the adjacent wall. With Robin out cold and Kaldur getting repeatedly slammed into the wall on Superboy's back, soon to fall unconscious like the others, that left Cyra. The girl who barely had enough energy to make a shield. 

Superboy turned to run at her, but she flew out of his reach. He flew towards her, leaping off the ground as she tried to move away, but was grabbed by her ankle and thrown into the floor. She made a bubble around her just as Superboy flew down, falling right into it and bouncing into a fall. Chunks of the wall shattered with impact. 

Superboy laid still on the ground as Cyra started to lose focus, threatening to lose consciousness with the lack of energy. It only took her one mistake to let the shield down for Superboy to jump up and land a small kick to her side, making her flip a few times before she finally succumbed to the darkness.


	2. "We're the luckiest idiots in the whole galaxy!"

_"Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken now!" ___

__Cyra gasped as her eyes shot open from getting jolted awake. She soon forgot all about the voice as she saw that she was behind glass. As she tried to move her arms, she found they were tied down as she fought against her restraints. The other three were coming into consciousness and their eyes all settled on the Superman clone, who was standing in front of them, watching them._ _

__Kid Flash was particular creeped out when Superboy's eyes fell on him and stayed there. This caused the annoyed speedster to lash out almost immediately, "What? What do you want?"_ _

__His question was met with the same stare, that could resemble a glare. He soon turned to stare at Cyra, who meet his eyes through her green mask. Amber eyes caught with blue as the Lantern shifted uncomfortably, having never liked to be directly stared at like she was at that moment._ _

__"Uh, can you stop staring. It's uncomfortable," Cyra asked, her eyebrows coming together in a look of awkwardness and confusion._ _

__"Uh, how about we don't tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin asked, worry present in his tone as he mostly addressed Kid Mouth._ _

__Aqualad is the one who addressed the clone politely, trying to settle this with words, "We only sought to help you—" Kaldur was cut off almost right as he started to speak by a certain angry speedster._ _

__"Yeah! We free you and then you turn on us? How is that for grat-," Kaldur silences Kid with a stare as he snaps, "Kid! Now is not the time. I believe our new friend was not in control of his actions."_ _

__The Atlantean nodded his head towards Superboy and Cyra had to do a doubletake when Superboy actually replied, "What-what if I wasn't?"_ _

__"He can talk?" KF asks stupidly, making Cyra send a glare at him and he just looked at her with a 'what did I do' face. Cyra could see out of the corner of her eyes that Superboy was clenching his fists._ _

__"What? It's not like I said it."_ _

__"Well, you're acting like he's stupid. He's a clone, not a dog."_ _

__"Well I am sorry for asking a simple question," Kid Flash said sarcastically back._ _

__Cyra let out a huff as she retorted, "More like a stupid question."_ _

__Kid Idiot opened his mouth, surely to shot a comment back, but was cut off by Superboy, "Yes, he can."_ _

__"The genomorphs taught you telepathically?" Aqualad inquired, pulling the pieces together in his head._ _

__"They taught me much. I can read, write, and I know the names of things," Was Superboy's robotic response. Cyra thought of him as confused, just running on the basic facts that were inserted in him. He didn't actually understand what the things are._ _

__Cyra brought her thoughts to him. "But have you ever actually experienced them? Got let out of your pod and gotten to see these things you know about?"_ _

__"Like the sky? Or the sun?" Robin expanded on._ _

__"Images are planted into my mind," Superboy says, before saying quieter, almost sadly, "But no. I have seen them."_ _

__"Do you know who, what you are?" Aqualad said, seeming to have an end goal in his questions, unlike Cyra who was just talking about whatever came to mind._ _

__Superboy stood up straighter, "I am the Superboy. A genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of Superman. Created to replace him should he perish or turn from the Light."_ _

__"Well that's nice and all, but what if Superman doesn't need replacing?" Cyra asked, leaning forward some as she twisted her wrist uncomfortably in her bonds._ _

__Superboy looked conflicted about her question, not knowing how to answer it. Aqualad saved him with a slice of motivational wisdom of his own, "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond your solar suit. Beyond you pod. And beyond Cadmus."_ _

___I never knew Atlanteans were so wise and poetic. ____ _

____This seemed to strike a nerve in Superboy as he shouted, "I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" But his voice seemed to shake a little like he was trying to fight a useless battle._ _ _ _

____"Cadmus, your home. The place that kept you in a pod your whole life and probably never planned to let you out," Cyra snapped at him and Superboy turned a glare on her. She was surprised she didn't get laser-eyed right then and there._ _ _ _

____Robin shot the protegee a glare of his own before addressing Superboy in a gentle tone. "Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun."_ _ _ _

____"I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon," Kid Flash put in his not-so-helpful opinion._ _ _ _

____"Which is just as good as the sun," Cyra assured, poking fun at KF._ _ _ _

____"We can show you," Aqualad rephrased. "Introduce you to Superman."  
Superboy seemed to actually be considering the offer and Cyra had to hold in her joy. But that joy was quickly burned to the ground as another scientist with brown hair, a lab coat, and glasses entered through the door, followed by Guardian, the lady Kid Stupid knocked over earlier, and some genomorph gnomes. _ _ _ _

____"No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied," He said with an evil intention in his voice as he turned to the scientist lady with a smirk. "Activate the cloning process." The female scientist responded back with a nod as she started prepping._ _ _ _

____"Pass. Bat Cave is crowded enough," Robin said with a shrug._ _ _ _

____Robin was ignored by the scientist, soon to be remembered as Dr. Desmond. Desmond yelled to, basically, anyone who was listening, "And get the weapon back in its pod!"_ _ _ _

____"Why does he get to call Supey an it?"_ _ _ _

____"Shut up, Kid Idiot."_ _ _ _

____Aqualad, the ever-serious one, said to Superboy, "Help us." A final plea._ _ _ _

____Desmond scoffed at Superboy as he saw the hesitant look crossover his face. "Don't start thinking now."_ _ _ _

____A genomorph hopped onto the sixteen weeks old's shoulder and Superboy suddenly got a blank look on his face. "See? You're not a real boy! You're a weapon and you belong to me!"_ _ _ _

____Desmond paused for a moment, backtracking. "Well Cadmus, but same thing! Now back to your pod!"_ _ _ _

____With robotic movements, Superboy walked out, the steel door sliding shut behind him. Cyra could only vaguely hear Aqualad's small murmuring under his breath. She assumed he was praying, which is something she should have seriously considered because hope was coming in extremely small portions at the moment._ _ _ _

____Then, needles emerge from the pods and poke into our sides, taking out blood roughly as static shocks flow through the sidekick's systems. The Green Lantern yelled out curse words as she struggled against her bonds. Her veins felt like they were on fire and moving in her arms back and forth, like a snake. Hal's protégée could feel the needles in her skin as she shook about, making them nick at her sides painfully._ _ _ _

____Willpower._ _ _ _

____The word flew through her head as she looked down on her ring and started to focus. But with her drained battery and pain, she wasn't getting very far. She needed to recharge. Her ring was still its regular emerald green color, softly illuminating off her finger._ _ _ _

_____You idiot. Your ring isn't the one who needs charging. ____ _ _ _

______Cyra's eyes widened with the sudden realization as her eyes started to glow a fluorescent green. Her fists balled into fists as green started to surround her hands. Cyra was imagining greatly at the moment, the halo of green boxer-like gloves that surrounded her hands. The power it held behind her as she realized how the electricity was waking her up. It was complex, but she focused on the pain. It woke her up. Gave her the clarity._ _ _ _ _ _

_______You power your ring. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________"Where's Dubbilex? Oh, lurking as usual. Get the G-gnomes downloading their memories. Then delete the source material." Cyra would faintly hear Desmond, but blocked it out from concentration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The scientists watched in awe and Desmond yelled orders that no one really listened to. They were too late to stop the glass from shattering off the pod and the teenage girl from breaking through her bonds as she flew out of the pod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cyra could hear but didn't process, the sounds of relief that the sidekicks voiced. The cloning process stopped, which included the needles and shocking halting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Almost like the domino effect, Superboy ripped the door open and knocked out the genomorphs, Guardian, the scientist lady, and a few pesky guards that wanted to try and get a nice raise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I told you to get—"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Superboy cut off Desmond. "Don't give me orders."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________While Desmond was distracted, Cyra flew at him and hit him right into a wall, making him let out a gasp as he fell to the floor, lying on his back as he groaned in pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Both Cyra and Superboy stared at each other for a moment before looking back at the sidekicks. Kid Flash was the one to break the short-lived silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So, you here to help us or fry us?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cyra rolled her eye as Superboy gave Kid Flash an intense glare. He stopped after a few seconds and Cyra could see a ghost of a smile on his mouth. "Seems like I don't have heat vision. Looks like helping is my only choice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cyra couldn't help but let out a laugh as she grinned at the newly acquainted team member. "It's a good thing Cadmus programmed you with a sense of humor. You would give Kid Mouth a lesson on jokes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey!" Kid Flash yelled at her, obviously not being able to come up with anything to say in return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The next domino fell. That domino being Robin, who managed to get out of his cuffs and Cyra caught the quick glance of a small lock-pick receding back into the Boy Wonder's glove. "Finally! Luckily Batman isn't here. He would have killed me for taking so long."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kid Flash spoke with outrage in his voice, "Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after this!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Everyone's heads turned to Cyra, who let out a groan before grinning sheepishly at them. "Do we really need to tell the League about this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The several pairs of narrowed eyes and glares she got in return of her question was answer enough. Cyra let out another groan as she ran a hand through her hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I'm so dead. Hal will drown me in chores. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"GL, you get Kid Mouth. Superboy, get Aqualad," Robin orders, his high voice sounding funny giving such strict orders and Cyra had to fight against her growing smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Aw, you don't have to smile at me like that, babe. I'm all yours," Kid Flash was too quick not to catch her small smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A smirk grew on Cyra's face. "Mine to fatally wound?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"However you want to do it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra's smirk dropped as she replaced it with a disgusted look. Kid Flash started laughing loudly, earning a glare from our favorite intergalactic hero._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What's taking so long?" Robin asked, Superboy already had Kaldur down and they were all standing at the door ready to go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Can we leave him here? Tell the League he got obliterated or something?"  
Kid Flash glared at her, but Robin put on a sly smirk as he played along. "If you wanna."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Guys!" Kid Flash whined, still cuffed in his pod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra was grinning, but her grin flattered as Kaldur caught her eye, giving her a disapproving look. "Green Lantern."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hm?" Cyra hummed out, playing the innocent card._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Get Kid down."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra let out an overdramatic groan as she walked to the pod and uncuffed the ginger speedster. But not before whispering in his ear, "You're lucky Aqualad's nice. I would have left you here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kid Flash curled his lip as his eyes narrowed some. "You love me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Who fed you those lies?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Kid Flash! Green Lantern! Let's go!" Came Aqualad's annoyed voice, cutting through the conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sheepishly, the two heroes turned back to the others and they started walking to the door, looking all cool in their suits and making an awesome exit. But, Desmond had to ruin the mood by opening his big mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra huffed, crossing her arms and walking over to Desmond with her chin in the air. She looked down at the weak scientist. "Good luck with that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That was what the Green Lantern said right before she sent her foot flying at his face. One hit was enough to make him lose consciousness. She turned back to the team, who were all giving her the 'that was boss and we will not mess with you' look that she loved to receive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As they turned and headed out, Robin muttered, "That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What's with you and this whelmed thing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Robin throws his batarangs at the containers that were filled with their blood, making them explode._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Dang. The only other time that much blood came out of me is—" Cyra was cut up, making the other boys feel relieved they didn't have to hear the end of that sentence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We are still 42 levels below ground. If we can make it to the elevator . . ." Aqualad's sentence remains unfinished as the big beasts from earlier move in front of them. The team slides to a stop in front of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra sees the lumps on the wall start to pulse before they break open, releasing more of the genomorphs. The whole team leaps into action, Superboy running straight into battle like a bull with his horns ready. He made a quick job of punching and throwing anything that could be punched or thrown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra powered up and flew, trying to get a vantage point. Which was hard with all the dust from the ceiling falling with Superboy hitting the walls like crazy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Superboy!" Aqualad, gaining his attention. "The goal is to escape, not bury ourselves here!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You want escape?" Superboy yells, anger lacing in his every word. He throws one of the larger beasts at the others, trying to clear a path but it is almost immediately filled with other genomorphs that seem to be appearing much quicker than they could fight them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Green Lantern! Get us out of this mess!" Came the authoritative order of Aqualad through all the noises of fighting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The protégée nodded, her mind racing for the best way to do this. She settled on making a large, green transparent wall that expanded as she pushed it forward. This made the genomorphs bounce off uselessly. This was one of the moves Cyra basically mastered, making it easy for her to fly forward and push all the genomorphs out of the way as the team ran behind her to the elevator._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aqualad forces the doors open and Robin gets out his grappling hook and leaps into the elevator, climbing up. Kid Flash follows behind Robin as I fly up. Superboy grabs Aqualad, jumping up. But he soon started to fall, confusing shaping his face. Cyra was lucky enough to be close to them and quickly grabbed Superboy's hand. Unfortunately for Cyra, she was stuck lifting two of the heaviest and well-built boys she knew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She soon had to make a platform, using her complete focus on it by standing on it with them. That way she didn't have to think about flying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked, staring at his hands in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't know. But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool," Kid Flash reassures as Cyra threw Supey a half smile, which he returned with one of his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Guys, this will have to be our exit!" Robin yells to the rest of the group as an elevator ascends upon them.  
Superboy managed to rip open the elevator to let us end, giving me relief from the platform. He then pried the doors open when he got to the closest floor and we all took off running down a hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Go left!" Superboy suddenly yells._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The team didn't really have any other options, so they followed the Boy of Steel's directions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Left!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They turned left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Right!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The next turn brought them to a dead end. A plain wall was the only thing in front of them with a small vent on the top._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Great directions, Supey! Are you trying to get is re-podded?" Kid Flash yelled at Superboy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra punched him in the shoulder. "Don't be a jerk."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kid Flash rubbed his arm, muttering words Cyra couldn't catch under his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, I don't understand . . ." Superboy said quietly, seeming to be in deep thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" Robin threw his arms out with an obvious cheer in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra soon found herself in an extremely small vent behind Kaldur and in front of Kid Flash as they followed some holographic map Robin pulled up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Is this a bad time to mention I have mild claustrophobia and right now I can barely breathe?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes," Was the only response the green-clad hero got from Batman's protégé._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Might I just say, I'm loving the view," Kid Mouth said, Cyra could detect the flirty nature of the words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra believed that actions spoke louder than words. So it was no surprise when Cyra stopped and threw a kick back at the emerald-eyed flirt behind her. It was times like that where Cyra cursed superspeed when KF caught her foot before she could kick him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"When we get out of here, you will feel that kick."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What's the holdup?" Superboy asked from behind Kid Flash._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Their flirting!" Robin yelled from ahead with a giggle following his words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But Cyra almost always had a comeback. "If you think violence if a way of flirting, I would flirt with you anytime, Rob."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The vent erupted I laughed in buckles from everyone except Robin as they managed to find a bigger part of the events and Robin sat down and started doing the tipping-tap on his high-tech glove._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A few moments later, Robin turned to us smirking. "I hacked the motion sensors."  
KF congratulated the Boy Wonder as Cyra just gave him a thumbs up, trying not to let her breakfast get out of her stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"But there is still plenty of them between us and out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"As long as we get out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The team managed to get out of the small vents, making Cyra fall dramatically to the floor and pretend to kiss it. "You're overreacting. It wasn't that bad," Robin rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're, what, 4'11? Of course, you wouldn't find it as small," the quick-witted Green Lantern protégée shot back. Robin scowled at her before Kid Flash pulled his red goggles down on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stretched his arms as he said in a relieved tone, "Finally! Room to move."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The speedster took off up flights and flights of stairs as genomorphs were knocked out of the way. The emerald eyed teen was quickly followed by the rest of the team with Cyra flying through the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"There's more behind us!" Rob yelled, causing Superboy to turn and stomp his foot on the staircase they just exited from. That cut off the other genomorphs chance from following them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Red lights suddenly start flashing all around them as a steel, metal door slides over Kid Flash's original escape attempt. Cyra heard Kid's cry, "Crud!" As she turned and made a bubble around the door, so when he hit it, he went into it before popping back out and hitting the ground. He still hit the ground hard, but not as hard as he would have it the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ow! You couldn't do any better than that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It was either you hit that sold door at full speed or hit that bubble. A thank you would suffice," Cyra scoffed, annoyed that the teenager in front of her was so stubborn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad said, looking back to see genomorphs trying to make there way back up the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"My head didn't notice," Kid Flash whined, standing up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kid Flash was ignored as Robin tried unsuccessfully to hack into the door as Aqualad and Superboy tried to pry the doors open.  
Cyra might have been feeling good, but she knew she couldn't blast through that thick of a mental wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I can't hack this fast enough!" Rob yelled. Genomorphs were coming in hot from behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra was making busy making a wall between them and the genomorphs, so if one was to get near, they would bounce off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This way!" A door was kicked in by Superboy as everyone ran into it. Cyra was the last one, flying quickly in and they shut the door behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It ended up being a bad call. The team was surrounded by genomorphs, but before they could move to attack, Cyra got a heavy dizzy-spell. Her head throbbed, as she dropped to her knees. The world started to get black spots as she fell to her side, unconscious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra came to, the whole world seemed to be tilted until it managed to correct itself. Cyra could still feel the aftereffects of the telepathy. There was a dull pain in the back of her skull as she saw Superboy sitting on his knees, looking up at a larger and more human version of a genomorph gnome. The Green Lantern protégée recognized him as the man they saw in bizarre hallway number one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I . . . choose . . . freedom," Superboy struggled out as Cyra sat up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She felt an arm on her shoulder and looked up to see Kid Flash standing there as he helped her up. The pair stayed silent, Cyra only nodded thanks to KF. They felt this wasn't something they should interfere on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra caught sight of Guardian, bringing his head out of his hand, "It feels . . . like a fog lifting."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Guardian?" Aqualad asks, the whole team holding their breath to see if Guardian was back to normal. His un-mind controlled state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man's back straightened as he got an authoritative note in his tone. "Go. I'll deal with Desmond."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Fine by me. Let's get out of this place," Cyra agreed, quickly turning around and was about to walk out when she says Desmond, brown hair everywhere and glasses hung crookedly on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I think not," The doctor held up a vile of some blue liquid. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And before anyone could stop him, Desmond gulped down the blue liquid in a few gulps. He turned to the team with a vicious smile before he screamed out in pain. His bones cracked as his muscles started to bulge and grown, ripping his lab coat apart. His skin looked frail and decayed as he grew higher, extremely tall and big._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Everyone back!" Guardian orders, but it didn't take long for Desmond to knock him into a wall, knocking him out instantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Superboy was the first to react, jumping at Desmond. Superboy punched him, but Desmond, in his new form being stronger, took hold of him and threw him through the ceiling. The monster's own body close behind the Superman's clone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Rob said, attempting a joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra ignored him, flying up into the hole in the ceiling after Superboy. Cyra had trouble focusing. The intense throbbing that once filled her head was now nothing but a dull ache, but that made her lose her focus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cyra focused hard, thinking on how important this was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________This is what being a hero is like. You're a hero now, so you better suck it up and get your head in the game, Lantern. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cyra's eyes narrowed in concentration as she saw Desmond giving Superboy a run for his money. Cyra took little time flying at the once-was-scientist and putting a shield in front of her. The protégée's plan was to ram him with full speed, but right when Cyra was about to hit him, he punched at her. Cyra was hit hard and she rebounded off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cyra went sailing into Aqualad, who attempted to catch her but was taking to the floor with her. Aqualad is helped up by Robin and Kid Flash helps me up, standing rather close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He winks at the Lantern and Cyra just raises an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Not the time, Kid Idiot."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Blockbuster monster started charging at them. The whole team went into high gear, which included Kid Flash sliding around the monster as Superboy and Aqualad both punch the monster, which made him stumble backward and over Kid Flash._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Learned that one in kindergarten!" KF said with a childish grin as he directed his statement mostly to Cyra as he tried to use that as a flirting tactic. A sad way to impress a girl, if Cyra was being honest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cyra takes the distraction as Blockbuster turns to Kid Flash to image a huge fist and throws it into the monster's back. Kid Flash saw it coming and was smart enough to get out of the way as Desmond flew into a pillar and the foundation of the building shook with the impact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Of course!" Cyra heard the Boy Wonder yell as he called over Kid Flash._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cyra and the two boys, one an Atlantean and the other a Kryptonian, kept fighting Blockbuster. Cyra was about to send another fist when she was suddenly swept up as the whole world blurred around her for a second before she found herself in front of Robin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Lantern held her stomach, closing her eyes tightly as she tried not to puke from sudden nausea that flowed through her. "Sorry," Kid Flash said sheepishly. "It always happens to first-timers."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Never do that again," Cyra said when she felt she was safe from not expelling the contents of her stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kid Flash grins cheekily at her and she rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Robin for an explanation. Robin told her the plan he had in mind. In simpler terms: distract Monster Desmond, so then Robin could give Superboy and Aqualad the rest of the plan, which involves destroying the rest of the pillars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cyra flew away before Kid Flash could think of the idea to grab her and he sped up to Blockbuster, taking his flaky nose right off of his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Got your nose!" Kid Flash smirked as he laughed and ran off. Cyra, when he was distracted, managed to materialized two green boxing gloves and punched with her own fists. The gloves copied her movements as the gloves beat into Desmond with raining punches. She spun the gloves around his head, making him turn his body around and around to make sure his eyes could follow the gloves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The plan executed when Robin finishes drawing an X on the ground with what looks like chalk from his utility belt and Aqualad had water spread out over the target, Cyra summoned the gloves over to the X, Desmond chasing them until he found himself on the X. The gloves disappeared as Aqualad shocked the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Desmond roared in pain as Cyra heard a faint beeping noise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Move!" Robin yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cyra instantly went over to the team and managed to imagine a big enough shield that covered all the sidekicks as the bomb went off and the building fell around them. Cyra grunted as the weight of the rocks fell onto them. She had to minimize the shield and the sidekicks were huddles tightly together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When the debris settled, Cyra let out gasping breaths she didn't know she was holding in as she let the shield drop. The sidekicks stood there for a moment, silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We . . . did it," Aqualad said, disbelief could be heard in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robin laughed as he spoke, "Was there ever any doubt?" Robin and Kid Flash high five, only to wince in pain from fighting Blockbuster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh yeah. Tons. We're the luckiest idiots in the whole galaxy!" A smile broke out across of Cyra's face despite her words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Superboy could be found staring up at the moon and the stars as Kid smiled at him before pointing at the round cheese glowing in the night sky, "See, the moon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cyra squints her eyes as she sees a shape growing closer. She can make out a strong build and flapping cape as Superman descends upon the five._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh. And Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash grins as the whole League, including Cyra's mentor, Hal emerging from the sky around them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Do you think we can get away in time before we get in serious trouble?" Cyra whispered, but the older Green Lantern walking towards her heard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Don't even try. We have this area surrounded," Hal said to his protégée._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cyra dropped her head as the whole League surrounded around them, watching there move as they assessed the damage. Which was the whole building destroyed around them and the currently knocked out Desmond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Superboy walked up to Superman silently as he took a piece of his torn shirt and held up the red S symbol. Superboy looked happy for a second until Superman's face went from wide eyes to narrowed as Superboy then frowns. To Cyra, it was like watching a silent moving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Is that what I think it is?" Batman's gruff voice says from behind Superman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"He doesn't like being called an it," Kid Flash says, but it ultimately ignored._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Superboy has a sudden anger appear as he yelled, "I am Superman's clone!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Justice League all share looks that range from wonder to disbelief, to pure shock, to anger. Batman turned back to the small group, saying what the whole League wanted to be said. "Start talking."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A while later and a lot of explaining and story-telling later left the sidekicks all standing around each other, not knowing exactly what to do. Superboy was staring at Superman and when the Man of Steel looked back, the sixteen weeks old turned away quickly.  
Kid Flash placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder as Cyra threw him a half smile. Superboy tried to return one, but it came off as forced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hal walked behind Superman as some other Leaguers took away Desmond. Superman came to stand in front of his clone as he stuttered, "Well, uh . . . We'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, uh, I better get that Blockbuster creature squared away."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Superman then flew off, leaving Superboy sad and angry as he turned his back on the rest of the group with his arms crossed.  
Batman then approached the group as he assured them in his deep voice, "Cadmus will be investigated, all fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear—"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Batman was cut off by the Flash, who spoke with outrage. "You should have called."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hal stepped up to, leveling a stern look at his protégée. "Or stayed and did as you were told."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Batman looked annoyed to be interrupted, but continued on, "End results aside, we aren't happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The end of Batman's statement held a lot of authority, the kind you wouldn't argue with as he sent a hard glare their way. Cyra frowned at that, here eyebrows coming down as she looked at Hal with the 'are-you-serious' face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I am sorry, but we will," Aqualad said, shocking the Leaguers that surrounded them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cyra and Hal were having a silent conversation that went from smirks to frowns to glares. Hal was mad that she went off without him, trying to fight on her own. Cyra was mad at him for leaving her to go on a League mission. Also, agitated that he didn't fight with her against the league._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Aqualad, stand down," Kaldor's mentor spoke, putting a hand in front of him like it would stop the young Atlantean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Apologizes, My King," Kaldur spoke politely and respectfully, despite going directly against his mentor's word. "But no."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful. Important."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"A team," Cyra said, the eyes of the League turning on her as she stared back without flinching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Flash scratched the back of his head as he said, "If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you—"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The speedster was cut off by his protégé, "The five of us and it's not."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well not all of it," Cyra put in her not-so-helpful opinion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robin speaks up in an almost pleading tone, "Batman, please! We're ready to do what you taught us to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Batman's eyes flashed around, locking a stare with everyone on their own little team before Superboy turns to us, annoyed. If it was from who he was based on flying away or them being treated like kids, the others didn't know. But Superboy did look mad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple," The boy turned back to the League with his arms crossed. "Get on board-,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Or get out of the way," Cyra finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________All of them turned to face the League, faces etched in determination. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, a Green Lantern, and Superboy. Five kids that stood against the League, ready to do what they were trained to do. To fight and bad guys, on there own. Without their mentors. Without the League, if they had to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**Mount Justice  
July 8, 08:04 EDT ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****Cyra stood in civvies, just like the others were wearing. She was in black jeans and a green sweatshirt. Her lucky green converse was on her feet as she wore a green hat and green aviators on her head. Her blonde hair was let free as she examined her teammates around her with her amber eyes secured behind her aviators.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****Kid Flash didn't have a mask on, showing the rest of his face, which consisted of the green eyes being surrounded by orange eyebrows and loads of freckles. Superboy was in a black shirt with the same red S symbol on his chest as Aqualad wore the same outfit as before, which seemed to be regular Atlantean attire. Robin, who was told by Batman not to show anyone his secret identity, was wearing black sunglasses over his eyes and a green sweatshirt under a leather jacket.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****Cyra didn't care much about her secret identity. She just thought her glasses looked cool.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****The team was in a large cave, cut out from the mountain. It was huge and had everything they needed, like just-in-case rooms, a kitchen, living room, bathrooms, etc.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman as Cyra looked around the room with her arms crossed.  
She was pretty impressed, but it wasn't like she would admit that.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms," Batman continued. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training and I will deploy your missions."** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Real missions?" Robin asked.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Yes, but covert," Batman said, but it caused Cyra to grin anyway.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****She was finally going to be apart of a real team. She loved Hal, but he could get annoying and tiring. With him, she was always learning and had the mentor-protégée relationship. But on this team, she could bring what she had without be scolded everything she did something wrong or always being told what to do. This just made her feel like Cyra was one step closer to being a real Green Lantern. A real hero.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"The League will handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," Flash's voice brought Cyra back to reality as she looked to the Flash's chest where he motioned.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****That's a lightning bolt. Not a target.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," Hal finally speaks up. He wouldn't admit it, but he was proud of his protégée and how far she has come.  
Batman continues, all of them working together to make the words come out in the coolest and boss ways possible, "The six of you will be that team."** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Cool!" Robin said as he and Kid Flash shared a high five.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Wait, six?" Cyra questioned, quick to notice that there wasn't five of them.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****Cyra could count.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****A cough sounds from behind us and we all spin around to see Martian Manhunter and a girl, who looked to be around sixteen. She was obviously a Martian with her green skin. Besides the green skin, she had orange hair and eyes. She was wearing an X over her chest, similar to Martian Manhunter's.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian," Aquaman introduces them.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Hi," She waved shyly with a small smile on her face. But Cyra could sense she was nervous.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****Cyra could hear Kid whisper to Robin, "I am liking the gig more every minute."** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****As the Green Lantern walked past the two boys, she rolled her eyes and thumped Kid Idiot in the back of the head. The speedster let out an, "Ow!"** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****Cyra put on a grin as she walked up to the Martian. "I'm a Green Lantern, this is—"** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****Cyra was cut off when Kid Flash speed up to them, knocking Cyra out of the way and making her hit and ground with a grunt as  
Kid Flash grinned at Martian Manhunter's niece. Cyra looked up from the ground, her hat falling over her eyes a little. Robin rushed over to her and helped up the blonde as she glared at Kid Flash. She whipped the dust off of her as she muttered angry words under her breath.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"You okay?" Rob asked.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"I'm gonna kill him," Cyra growled.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Green Lantern, Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy," Kid Idiot motioned to the other sidekicks. "But it's cool of you forget your names."** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****As the speedster was shamelessly flirting with the Martian, Cyra walked up to the ginger angrily and punched his arm with a little Power Ring help.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Ow! What was that for?" Kid Flash yelled as he rubbed his arm.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"And don't think I forgot about what you said in that vent," Cyra said darkly as she kicked the green-eyed teen in the shin with extreme force. That caused another yelp from the speedster as he brought his shin out and rubbed it as he looked at her with a worried expression.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****Green Lantern turned back to the teenage Martian in front of her as she gave her another smile and said, "Welcome to the team."** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****Any worry for the idiot that was currently rubbing his two injuries from the blonde in front of him disappeared from the Martian's face as she smiled at the girl in front of her. "I'm honored to be included!"** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****The whole team gathers around her. Robin looks back to Superboy, that stood away from everyone else with a stoic expression on his face.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Hey, Superboy!" Robin called out to the clone. "Come meet Miss. M!"  
Superboy hesitantly walked over and Robin and Cyra moved out of the way, so Miss Martian could see Superboy. Suddenly, Miss. M's shirt shifted to be black with a red X on it, to match Superboy's.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"I like your shirt," Miss Martian shyly smiled as a light blush appeared on her face.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****The corner of Superboy's mouth quirked upward in a small smile as Robin elbowed the Boy of Steel's side with a grin of his own.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****"Today is the day," Aqualad summed up with a smile.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
